


Algeria

by Rosey_Peach



Series: Around The World [3]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: During Canon, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28811961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosey_Peach/pseuds/Rosey_Peach
Series: Around The World [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110002
Kudos: 1





	Algeria

**Algiers**

“It says here that the Notre Dame d’Afrique is one of the city’s most outstanding monuments and it was built in 1858. How about we visit that tomorrow?” Bob asked aloud but he didn’t gain a response, rather than dwelling on it he went back to his guidebook to find more information about their current environment.

“There is also the Monument des Martyrs, it commemorates the Algerian war of independence. Next year is the 50th anniversary of their independence from France.” Bob looked up and ploughed on regardless to the fact Gwen was intent on reading US Weekly, a new subscription she was hooked on.

“It is fashioned in the shape of three standing palm leaves which shelter the ‘Eternal Flame’ beneath. At the edge of each palm leaf stands a statue of a soldier, each representing a stage of Algeria's struggle. It looks pretty impressive Gwen, do you want to see?” Bob leant forwards as he tried again and finally Gwen showed him some intrigue.

Gwen agreed to visit the monument, predominantly because it was in the main shopping district of the capital and it meant she would be able buy some souvenirs afterwards. 

“Interestingly it was constructed by Lavalin, who were a Canadian civil engineering and construction firm based in Montreal. However in the early nighties, after financial difficulties they merged with long-time competitor, Surveyer, Nenniger & Chenevert Consulting Engineers, to become today's SNC-Lavalin, forming one of the ten largest engineering firms in the world!” Bob finished with a flourish but realised he had lost Gwen’s attention once more. He decided to try and bring her back around with discussions of where to eat dinner that evening, deciding on Caracoya, as it came highly recommended in the guidebook and on google.

“Sounds good.” Gwen said and Bob beamed.


End file.
